


[女神異聞錄短篇]Swing

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: =主題：童年、鞦韆、擁抱==CP向：主花=
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu





	[女神異聞錄短篇]Swing

辰姬神社和他們冥冥中有一些緣分。

當然花村陽介是不知道這種事情的，他只不過是在選擇「調查隊總部」的替代方案的時候，脫口而出就講出了「神社後不是有一塊永遠沒有人的空地嗎？」這種話。讓他出乎意料之外的是，平常有事沒事都會損他兩句的大家，對於這個提議竟然就瞬間一致通過了，沒有任何異議。

他覺得自己是看錯的，那個時候鳴上悠的臉上似乎露出了沾沾自喜的表情，彷彿他早就猜到了這種結果。

只是到了目的地之後他立刻就後悔了，畢竟那些老舊的遊樂設施還真的出乎他們的意料之外。搖晃的鞦韆和斑駁的滑梯，轉起來就會發出悲鳴的生鏽的小型旋轉木馬，怎麼看都像是在恐怖遊戲中才會出現的場景。

話說為什麼神社後面會有鞦韆和兒童遊樂設施啊？作為始作俑者的他極力忍下了把這句話吐出口的衝動，並且嘗試說服跟來的女生成員們：「至少這裡還有地方可以坐吧！」

他們想了一想，的確是這樣。

夏末的稻羽依然保留著炎夏獨特的燥熱氛圍，擾人的蟬鳴在這群高中生的耳邊鼓噪著，聲嘶至力竭。但神社後的空地卻沒有想像中熱得讓人難以忍受的高溫，或許是那一層濃厚的綠蔭把磣人的太陽光給隔絕了，又或許是微風見給這裡帶來了一些涼意。

總的來說這裡都比因為活動而人滿為患的朱尼斯美食街還要舒服得多。或許是這種原因，調查隊很快就接受了這樣的臨時據點。

花村陽介還是要為了把集合地點換成這種一不注意就會出現都市傳說的地方付出些小代價，比如說請大家吃冰棍。儘管嘴裡呢喃著千萬個不願意，但他還是揮了揮手走下了斜坡。讓他意想不到的是有人跟著來了，那抹清爽的銀灰毫不猶豫地晃過了他的眼簾，回過神來的時候花村陽介的手腕已經被稍顯溫熱的掌心握著了。

「我陪你去。」

「哦……好。」

瑣碎的陽光晃過眼簾還是炫目得讓人花了眼，他後知後覺那原來是鳴上悠的手，熟練的程度讓人發指。

「唉喲喲喲喲～陽介你這樣很狡猾哦！」

小熊跳脫的思維和聲線彷彿一把銳利的剪刀幾乎要把花村陽介的理智給剪斷，他馬上回過了頭，兇狠地瞪了那一隻做起了鬼臉，帶頭起鬨的小熊娃娃一眼，甚至恨不得在他的腦門來一巴掌，卻絲毫沒有意識到這個動作顯得有點此地無銀。

「吵死了！」反過來拉走了鳴上悠，彷彿要逃離尷尬的局面。

明明已經夏末了，天氣還是熱的讓人受不了。花村陽介嘗試這樣說服自己，臉上的燥熱並非來自於情感。

當他和鳴上悠提著那一大袋冰棍回到神社後方的時候，女生們玩起了鞦韆的笑聲從大老遠就傳進了他們的耳中。抬起頭便能看見小熊正在興沖沖地擔任了給女生推鞦韆的使者角色，挪動著圓滾滾的玩偶身體周旋在三個晃動的鞦韆之間，這是多麼讓人羨慕的工作。

看來集合的目的早就被丟到九霄雲外去了，彷彿她們本來的目的就是趁著完全沒有人會來到這裡的空檔，來和小孩子搶鞦韆玩的。摘下故作成熟的面具回到兒時的時光，從來沒有人說過高中生就不能保留下那些未泯的童心。

「悠，你說她們盪到多高的時候才能看見那種角度？」連花村陽介都忍不住用手肘推了一下鳴上悠，和他悄悄地咬起了耳朵。

「陽介不介意的話，可以穿著裙子上去實測一下。」

「誰要去測試這種東西啊！」

花村陽介那彷彿被火燒到了的反應讓鳴上悠忍不住笑了，也讓那幾個耳尖的女生察覺到了他打的小心思。「花村你糟透了！」在差點被千枝的飛踢踢中小腹之後，他下一刻便被那群齊心協力的女孩子們夾上了那一座搖搖欲墜的鞦韆。不管是什麼時代，得罪女性都不會有什麼好下場。

「推鞦韆的任務就交給悠前輩了！」

「不把這傢伙晃到暈過去都不准他下來！」

「乾脆讓他甩飛出去吧。」

——小理世生氣的表情也好可愛……連這種事情已經無所謂了，死於鞦韆飛墜這種事情怎麼想都只會是一個惡夢。他甚至有點後悔為什麼要把調查隊集合的地點換成了神社後面的空地上，而他的好搭檔偏偏還擺出了一臉十分期待的模樣，充分擔當了壓死花兒的最後一根稻草的角色。

花村陽介不喜歡鞦韆。

那是一個難以宣之於口的童年陰影，雖然連他自己都不太記得那些許久以前的零散記憶了，只是在心裡深處的認知中他仍然記得那並不是一個愉快的回憶，是他發誓永遠都不會想再體驗一次的東西。

花村陽介本能地抗拒鞦韆這種東西。

「好啊！來啊！」

於是他緊緊攥著那兩條得鏽吱呀作響的鎖鏈，閉緊眼睛咬緊了牙關，做好了騰空飛起的心理準備。

然而到真的雙腳離地的時候他的身體只有輕微地晃了晃，就像是坐在湖邊的小船上微微的晃動，鞦韆吱呀吱呀地搖晃著，晃出了細微的角度，和記憶中那種驚天動地的離心力完全拉不上關係。花村陽介驚訝地張開了眼睛，神社後方那抹濃郁的樹影帶著微風闖進了他的眼簾，那並不是預料之內翻天覆地的景象。

啪。

他的身體隨著鞦韆晃動一起輕輕地撞進了某雙臂彎里，花村陽介抬起頭後對上了那雙笑得仿佛彎成了月牙的灰瞳，一如既往地看穿了一切，仿佛在沾沾自喜一般。

「咦？」

「陽介很怕飛高高的樣子。」

「吵死了！」

花村陽介別過了臉，或許他能稍微喜歡上鞦韆這種東西一點點了。


End file.
